


Draumar

by Halja



Category: Gesta Danorum, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: All Just a Dream, Angst and Porn, Balder is a dick, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foreshadowing, Hate Sex, In a way, Kinda, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OR IS IT, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sogno, o forse un ricordo, o forse una profezia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draumar

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo p0rn!fest di fanfic_italia per il prompt Balder/Hod, Gesta Danorum.  
> Fusione assurda e improbabile tra il Canon eddico e quello di Gesta Danorum.

 

 

 

 

__L’uomo non saggio sta sveglio tutte le notti  
e si preoccupa di tutto;  
sicché è sfinito quando viene il mattino;  
e tutti i dubbi son rimasti dov’erano.  
  
Hávamál

 

 

 

 

 

I suoi capelli sono sottili e morbidi, tra le sue dita, e lui non resiste alla tentazione di stringere il pugno e tirare, tirare finché l’altro si ritrae da lui con un gemito soffocato. Ѐ a quel punto che abbassa lo sguardo per osservarlo, e sorride.

Hotherus è una visione deliziosa tra le sue gambe, in ginocchio come chi si arrende a quelli che non potrà mai sperare di eguagliare, come chi prega e fa offerte al proprio dio – basta quel pensiero per fargli leccare le labbra, per far pulsare in modo ancora più doloroso il suo membro. Basta il suo collo reclinato all’indietro sotto la presa salda della sua mano, lungo e bianco e coperto di marchi rossi e viola, e il viso alzato per fissarlo su cui i capelli scuri ricadono in ciocche disordinate, e le labbra socchiuse e gonfie e lucide.

Sarebbe perfetto se non fosse per quegli occhi, davvero. 

Forse è perché quegli occhi sono ancora così scuri e amari, anche quando lo fissano da sotto il velo delle ciglia lunghe e scure, anche quando il desiderio e l’odio li rendono caldi e liquidi. Forse è per l’arroganza che ancora nascondono, per il modo in cui nonostante tutto lo guardano ancora dritto in faccia – dovrebbero essere docili e umili, ormai, eppure non lo sono.

\- Un giorno ti caverò gli occhi – gli dice, e stringe ancora di più i capelli nella sua mano per nascondere il lieve tremore che si insinua nel suo tono casuale, il brivido che dal suo braccio si propaga in tutto il suo corpo. 

Hotherus sorride – un sorriso tagliente come una lama che gli attraversa il viso pallido, e freddo. – E sentiamo, con l’aiuto di quale divinità, stavolta? – gli domanda. La sua voce è roca, ma il suo tono è sicuro, beffardo. Per un attimo, può quasi giurare di aver visto una scintilla di qualcosa, nel suo sguardo.

Ѐ a quel punto che lo spinge di nuovo contro il suo bacino e preme il suo viso contro la sua carne, senza cura, sperando di fargli male. Quegli occhi sono sbagliati, e non è solo perché non gli mostreranno mai il rispetto che gli spetta. C’è un’altra ragione, una che gli mozza il respiro e gli fa pungere qualcosa nel petto, una che non capirà mai – e forse, forse è meglio così.

Hotherus continua a sorridere anche contro il suo corpo, le curve irriverenti delle sue labbra e la punta che del suo naso che sfiorano la pelle a pochi centimetri dal suo membro, calde e morbide contro la sua carne bollente e sudata. Comincia a posare baci leggeri, lì, quasi casti, che mandano brividi caldi attraverso tutto il suo corpo. Poi, si muove un po’ premendo contro la sua mano, e lui allenta la presa quasi senza accorgersene, lasciandolo libero di posizionarsi meglio contro di lui, finché può sentire il suo respiro tiepido e appena irregolare sulla sua punta.

\- Un giorno ti ucciderò, Balderus – dice l’altro, la sua voce bassa e quasi gentile. E lui non può dirgli niente in risposta, non può pronunciare nessun insulto e nessuna battuta sprezzante, perché Hotherus preme la bocca contro la punta del suo membro, e poi schiude le labbra, lo lecca piano una prima volta e poi disegna piccoli cerchi sulla sua carne con la lingua. E Balderus si ritrova a trattenere gemiti e ansiti tra i denti, e il suo respiro si fa più veloce, e all'improvviso non è più tanto certo di chi abbia il controllo in questa situazione.

Mentre la bocca di Hotherus è occupata e baciare e leccare il suo membro – sembra esserci sempre un centimetro in più da percorrere con la lingua, una piccola zona di pelle in più da raggiungere con le labbra sottili per fargli tremare le gambe e costringerlo a reprimere un altro mugolio nella gola – le sue mani si fanno strada fino alla base del suo membro, fino ai testicoli. Sono mani forti e delicate, con dita lunghe e esperte, piene di piccoli calli, mani di un uomo che sa maneggiare un liuto bene quanto una spada. I tocchi dei suoi polpastrelli sono leggeri e misurati, attenti, e Balderus non riesce più a trattenere i suoi gemiti ed è certo che quel – quel _bastardo arrogante_ che osa persino mettersi contro gli dei voglia farlo impazzire. E sembra avere la determinazione per riuscirci, alla fine. Può sentire la sua risata leggera, quando la sua bocca si posa di nuovo sulla punta della sua erezione, e preme e spinge contro di essa sperando di riuscire a zittirlo.

Poi, la bocca di Hotherus si apre – _finalmente_ – e il suo membro scivola senza difficoltà oltre la barriera delle sue labbra. E, _oh_ , la bocca del suo nemico è così calda, bollente, e così umida. La sua lingua percorre le vene della sua carne, traccia i contorni del suo membro, e Balderus stavolta grida, senza nemmeno tentare di fermarsi. La sua mano torna a tirare i capelli dell’altro, tirandolo più vicino a sé, spingendosi più a fondo, muovendo sempre più veloce i fianchi. Osserva la sua testa scura che si muove rapida su è giù tra le sue gambe e, per un attimo, si chiede se sia possibile soffocare qualcuno in questo modo – se non lo fosse, magari potrebbe circondargli il collo con le mani, e stringergli la gola. Per ora, si limita a spingersi ancora di più dentro di lui.

Chiude gli occhi, sospirando, e presto i suoi sospiri si trasformano in ansiti rotti, gemiti spezzati e mugolii incoerenti. E dopo, immagina.

Pensa che forse sarebbe così, entrare nel corpo di Nanna, la giovane così dolce e così fiera per cui tutto è cominciato, l’odio e la guerra e ora questo. E conficcarsi dentro di lei, trovarla bagnata e calda, e farla gridare fino a perdere la voce, fino a renderla incapace di rifiutarlo ancora con la sue belle parole scelte con cura – potrebbe anche farlo davanti ad Hotherus, se volesse. Potrebbe legarlo o incatenarlo ai piedi del loro letto nuziale, cavargli gli occhi per davvero e costringerlo a sentire e immaginare tutto nella sua testa, o permettergli di guardare la sua sconfitta. Magari, potrebbe anche ordinargli di toccarsi, con la maestria e la delicatezza di quelle dita che ora gli artigliano i fianchi mentre la sua bocca e le sue guance premono attorno a lui, stringendolo nella loro morsa e succhiando.

Potrebbe ucciderlo subito dopo oppure – e qui, Balderus sorride e rabbrividisce, geme e spinge dentro di lui ancora più forte, ancora più veloce – potrebbe non ucciderlo affatto. Potrebbe tenerlo per sé, averlo nel suo letto insieme a Nanna, concedergli pietosamente di accarezzarla e di leccarla tra le gambe come sta facendo con lui. Alla fine, potrebbe toccarli e baciarli entrambi, e poi fotterli uno dopo l’altro. E la sua amata e il suo più acerrimo nemico sarebbero entrambi _suoi_ , a quel punto, suoi per sempre. Niente più sguardi irriverenti e niente più parole astute, tra di loro.

Viene con quelle immagini così piacevoli dipinte con colori vividi nella mente e i denti di Hotherus che scalfiscono appena la sua carne, e senza permettere all'altro di scostarsi finché tutto il suo seme scivola giù per la sua gola.

 

 

\---

 

 

Balder si sveglia con il cuore che gli batte furioso nel petto, come fosse sul punto di fuggire dal suo corpo o di scoppiare, con un velo freddo di sudore su tutto il corpo e le tempie che pulsano. Si sente male quando la sua erezione, già dura e pulsante, sfrega contro la lenzuola troppo calde e troppo spesse – si sente girare la testa, sente il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi in un movimento frettoloso e irregolare.

Al suo fianco, può appena distinguere una piccola figura rannicchiata, tutta avvolta dalle coperte, un’ombra tra le ombre della stanza. E per un attimo, non è sicuro di chi sia – ma è solo un attimo, e poi scuote la testa e scaccia dalla mente tutte quelle immagini di capelli corvini e pelle bianca, di dita lunghe e svelte e di occhi ciechi che lo fissano senza vederlo. Non vogliono dire _niente_ e lui lo sa.

Posa una mano sulla spalla di sua moglie – non vuole scuoterla, non vuole graffiarla – e scosta piano le coperte – non vuole pensare a lei nuda e indifesa e tremante, non vuole, _davvero._

Le bacia il collo, premendo appena con i denti, e posiziona il suo petto sudato contro la sua schiena fresca, l’erezione dura tra le sue natiche morbide.

\- Sì. Ancora quei sogni, amore – mormora nel buio quando Nanna si muove lentamente contro di lui e gli rivolge la solita domanda assonnata. La bacia tra i capelli, e dice a se stesso che sarà dolce, sarà delicato, la farà sentire bene.

In un angolo della sua mente, quegli occhi accusatori e brillanti continuano a non vederlo.

 


End file.
